


黄金鸟

by duomiaomiao



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duomiaomiao/pseuds/duomiaomiao
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

没有人愿意接下在休假日给将军打电话的任务，尤其是在一次战役结束后。撇开诸如军令如山、在休息日给人打加班电话到底道不道德、神罗到底是不是只有1st等级的将军能处理事等诸多其他的因素，其实大家考虑的最多的是萨菲罗斯将军那张提着刀回来的冷脸。  
实际上将军不会接电话的可能性高达99%，但是也没有谁想去面对那1%的可能性。那是萨菲罗斯将军难得一见的在语言上展露出阴阳怪气和尖酸刻薄的时候，以及提着刀回来，那股比起处理军务更像是来清除胆敢扰他清梦杂种的低气压。  
这可能和宣传上英雄的形象出入甚大，但是作为英雄而言，萨菲罗斯给人留下的深刻印象除去战绩斐然能力出众武力高强这些传统英雄的模板以外，就是他那张美得甚至胜过Fatima的脸了。  
英雄将军脾气好不好似乎并不是民众关注的焦点，更何况近几年神罗的军队变动得厉害，熟识萨菲罗斯脾气的高层也越来越少。更何况是在这位久久没有定下Fatima的骑士的脾气，是在他带回一个连底细都不清楚的Fatima后才变得古怪起来了。但是不管是暗地里还是明面上都没有多少如同萨菲罗斯一般的人可用的神罗高层，也只能对此忍气吞声。  
可能换个Fatima他就好了，他们自我安慰到，然后开始将气撒到科研部上，责令他们尽早开发出能和萨菲罗斯达到极高适配率的Fatima。  
但是萨菲罗斯将他的Fatima藏得过于严实了，除了隐约的身段和为了配合宣传展露出来的、大家最为熟悉的一套Fatima作战服，神罗的高层所能知道更多的，也就两套礼服和对方的绰号了。  
连Fatima的品格都不知道，倒是知道对方绰号“黄金の鸟”，虽然无论如何也不肯相信、也不甘相信萨菲罗斯娶的是可以拥有代号的Flawless级别的Fatima，但是单从对方能跟得上萨菲罗斯攻速的演算来看，品格也绝对不会低于vvs2级别。  
所以这次负责通知萨菲罗斯的小兵一直在祈祷将军没听到或者说干脆是禁止呼入状态，但是不幸的是，在呼叫提示终止的前几秒，电话被接通了。  
如果他足够敏锐似乎就能察觉到一闪即过的微弱闷哼，不过现在他的注意力都被集中在了将军不耐烦的声音上——  
“那群废物又出了什么事？”  
萨菲罗斯抓着几乎要陷在他怀里的Fatima的纤细的手腕把玩着，细细的长眉微微蹙起，那张姣好的脸上全写着不耐烦和想杀人。  
在他醒了以后通讯就自动打开了，将军大人本来想着洗个澡的功夫，应该在他的休息日不会有不长眼的东西来擅自骚扰他了，便放心地留下还蜷在被褥里睡得不甚安稳的Fatima去了浴室。然而通信请求打断了他的安排，因为水声等诸多因素，当他迈出浴室的时候，意识朦胧却依然恪尽职守的Fatima已经替他同意了呼叫申请。  
在家政机器人的努力下整个屋子已经在它权限可以进入的范围内恢复了整洁，好比那件已经自动恢复了一半原貌，还在努力摸索着剩余部分位置被扔在客厅的Fatima的作战服。那是顶级的记忆金属制作而成，可以从衣服转换成演算链接组件甚至到武器，材料稀缺到可能连萨菲罗斯手上也只有那把趁手的武器正宗是类似等级的材料铸成。  
但是他的Fatima却拥有一整套这种材料的作战服，灿烂金色和内敛深邃的宝石融汇在一起顺服的编绘出飞鸟和羽翼的图案，穿戴上一整套的话会让Fatima显露出那种带着异域风情的神圣感。主要由带着夜幕般深邃色泽和闪烁星光的宝石和六翼羽翅图案构成的成套首饰压住了Fatima金黄灿烂的头发，也遮住了大半他的脸。在只肯让他露出雪白的肤色的下半张脸和淡粉色泽的唇后，紧扣在脖颈上以同样繁复而又夺目材料构成的蛇形防具和披肩彻底遮住了他的全部身形。  
哪怕任由那截看似柔软的布料被风吹起飞扬的弧度像是振翅的黄金鸟，却依然把Fatima包裹地不让外界窥觊到任何更多姿容。  
那套衣服藏着他的骑士，他的主人，英雄的将军萨菲罗斯才知道的秘密，隐藏在那宽大的披风下的秘密。  
如果除去那几套首饰就会发现其实属于布料质感的部分并不太多，从肩上交叉地绕过便在腰部更高一点的位置被束缚住，然后就笔直的垂落下去，像是筒裙一般——  
但是从腰带的位置开始往下，其实只有前后两片布料，左右侧腰到脚踝的那一溜都是毫无遮挡的露出雪白的皮肤，又被最外层的披风完全遮挡住，除非是主人伸手搂住那截细腰才会有机会细细摩挲到这种独属于他的秘密。  
记忆金属会贴心的牢记住主人的要求，虽然它有两位主人。它会随着Fatima的需要变换成链接装置或者说趁手的武器，也会随着另一位主人的手劲，顺服地变作几块仿佛被随手撕碎的布料飘落在地。  
反正它会在事后默默地把自己恢复到原样，连两颗相似宝石的位置都不会放错。  
毕竟萨菲罗斯将军的手劲不是一般大，一般的衣服布料可禁不住他这样只是“稍微有点用力”，从卧室还没有来得及收拾的凌乱程度，就可见一斑。  
剩下的一部分记忆金属还困在卧室的门内，一路上零碎的还没有来得及收拢的首饰在彰显着，似乎昨晚上将军大人很是尽兴——  
昨晚从进门开始他随意摘下Fatima头上的饰品便随手一扔，将对方压在了门板上。  
“克劳德，我亲爱的人偶……”  
去掉头饰和撕掉披风后Fatima露出了一张足够可爱的脸，似乎因为年岁被卡在一个微妙的时期上，满布着稚嫩和青涩的少年感。雪白的皮肤和微红的脸颊，再加上一双漂亮的蓝眼睛在暗处隐隐淌出些许流光，单是看脸的话有一种难以分辨性别的美感。  
萨菲罗斯摩挲着脖颈的手逐渐往上，拇指摁压蹂躏着柔软的唇瓣，看着本来浅粉的色泽在皮质手套的蹂躏下逐渐变得嫣红。他的Fatima过于乖顺了，连本能的反抗都没有，任由那只还带着皮手套的手掐着下颚恶劣地玩弄着自己的唇舌。  
他们身量差别极大，将军大人可以尽情地用身体困住他的黄金鸟，摩挲着对方柔软的脖颈，稍微用力抬起对方腰部就能让克劳德勉力踮起脚尖也无法触碰到地面。然后吻下去，托着对方的腰和后颈，用窒息一般的力度，手指微微收紧，就在Fatima雪白的皮肤上留下了印子。  
“你会喜欢的。”  
这样的亲吻是压制性的，肆虐而又煽情，带着强迫接受和无法抗拒的攻击性。把柔软的下唇咬得又红又肿，舔舐过敏感的口腔内的嫩肉，然后搅动着每一寸敏感的神经留下亢奋的火种，  
疼痛、刺激、酸胀，一切可以挑动起兴奋度的，可以鼓动身体激素，可以让血液流淌的速度变得更快的感知在Fatima敏感的神经上蔓延；再加上足以让他们忘记思考的欢愉、激情还有过度的热情，吞没掉理智和思考的余地的话，Fatima的乖顺难以想象。  
也足以满足任何口干舌燥的想象。  
“好孩子。”  
“唔……”  
Fatima有点笨拙地遵从着主人的旨意，微张着嘴无意识地用舌尖舔舐着萨菲罗斯的指尖，甚至配合地弓起腰身由着萨菲罗斯分开他的双腿拿膝盖顶着他的下身刻意碾磨着……  
他太乖了，甚至可以说的是有些木楞了，完全看不出作为Fatima这样一个高智慧和高精神力的灵性，仿佛就是他的骑士萨菲罗斯口中所说的那般——  
“我的人偶……”  
“呜呜……”  
高品格的Fatima和同等级的骑士有着源于同一份最古老的基因，他们有相似的身体身体素质和恢复能力，而萨菲罗斯和克劳德在这一方面更加相似。  
他们都是“杰诺瓦”的孩子。  
同一份基因源，同一种族，只是被人类简单的区分成了骑士和Fatima。  
“你会喜欢的。”  
萨菲罗斯可以尽情一点，放肆又过分，不需要过多的前戏和润滑，只需要顺着自己的心意，掰开Fatima那双细长的腿直接顶进去——  
反正他已经这么干过很多次了，在卧室，在客厅，在办公室亦或者是刚刚熄火的战场。他的Fatima足够耐玩，但在足够敏感的同时也足够的迟钝。  
疼痛和刺激是一个锚点，过剩的欢愉和兴奋则是一份指引。  
他进的太深了，Fatima无意挣扎也猛地半抬起手来想要抓挠什么，但是疼痛中夹杂的情欲让周围的空气都迅速变得湿热黏腻。萨菲罗斯甚至还没有褪去衣服，他只需要解开了腰带和皮带，稍微剥开Fatima那身去掉披风后就足够色情的衣服就可以了。衣料的开叉是从大概第五条肋骨的地方开始，是没有任何阻挡的、仿佛装饰物一样的欲盖弥彰的遮蔽。从萨菲罗斯的手从侧腰滑落握住Fatima的髋部开始，就像是盖在礼物上的那片华美丝绸。  
Fatima的肢体足够柔软，精神控制下也太过于温顺，体腔内的热情和吮吸甚至可以让萨菲罗斯发出低声的喟叹。他的主人享用的很尽兴，顶得很深进出之间的力度也丝毫不顾及对方是不是真的可以承受得住。  
“金色配你也不错。”  
“唔呜……主人……啊……”  
“还不能醒过来吗？克劳德。”  
Fatima的身体已经彻底被掌控，哪怕是疼得要命也无法反抗，顺从而又隐忍地接受着那种几乎难以忍受的入侵。因为过剩的疼痛甚至体内急速蹿过一阵高潮似的悸动，仅仅是几次进入和碾压而已，甬道已经熟悉而又热切地回应并咬紧了入侵物。  
很快Fatima的腿间的皮肤是摸上去细软濡湿的一片狼藉，从腿根淌下一片淋漓的汁水。那双手无力地垂落在主人拦腰把他固定在自己怀里和门板的手臂上，然后由着萨菲罗斯不怀好意的手指随着透着粉色的皮肉往下，牵引着属于自己的Fatima的一只手，摁在纤细薄软的小腹上。  
fatime被弄得有些受不住内里肆意蔓延的快感和疼痛了，过分消瘦的身躯在微微发抖，小腹被触碰到的时候能清楚感知到皮肉上的一片湿热，浑身都浸泡在一股潮热的空气中。  
“唔……呜！主人……”  
fatime低哑着嗓子含糊的声音在舌尖打转，简直分不清楚是求饶亦或者只是单纯的想喊点什么。但是他的主人还没放过他的打算。他被掐着细腰分开腿顶到了最深处，对方用了很大的力气甚至在腰间留下一片青紫。忍耐的呻吟很快就被猝不及防的惊叫和急促的喘息替代掉，内里绵软而又多汁的吮吸服侍着恩主，竭尽全力的献上自己。  
但是他的主人今天似乎有些迫切想要看到他真实意识的那一面了。  
于是萨菲罗斯掐住了Fatima的脖子，用一种近乎窒息又留有余地的力度，疼痛和无法呼吸的空白感很快遮蔽了Fatima所有的感知，在他濒临高潮的一瞬间又全然消退下去。仿佛身体脱离了掌控，堕入了一个无边无际的岩浆漩涡。内里软嫩的腔体似乎被顶到了一个极致，这种可怕而又会上瘾的压迫感似乎碾压着内脏，单是从萨菲罗斯搁在Fatima后背的那只手都可以感受到一阵在对方小腹泛起的连续性地痉挛。  
Fatima全身都骤然瘫软了下来，没有一丝一毫力气，由着萨菲罗斯抱着他坐到了沙发上。他浑身都湿透了，本来乱翘的头发一部分濡湿的粘在脸颊上，胸膛在剧烈的起伏着，金黄的衣料和雪白的皮肉纠缠在一起，把他衬着更像是一个玩坏的人偶。  
而人偶的主人甚至和刚刚从战场、宴会上离去的时候一样，衣衫整齐，只是解开了腰带稍微松开了皮带，甚至脸上连汗意都没有。  
那双带着微光的眼睛似乎黯淡了一会，然后骤然点亮了。  
“萨……菲……罗斯……”  
那种咬牙切齿的恨意即便是说出口的时候音量已经微弱到几乎不可听闻，依然还能切实感受到扑面而来的血腥气。  
萨菲罗斯的人偶，他的Fatima终于醒了过来。  
“好久不见，克劳德，”萨菲罗斯调整了一下坐姿，他摆弄着被他榨干了力气的Fatima，托着那截因为无力而瘫软的格外纤细的腰肢，“想我了吗？”  
他的顶弄还没有停止，丝毫不顾及对方刚刚被迫在疼痛中抵达了一个高潮。  
克劳德头脑其实是一片空白的，只感觉到过剩的热度和强烈的不适感，这让他下意识的瑟缩后退，可是萨菲罗斯牢牢握住那截细腰，恶意地将他按向那柄凶器。   
“……啊啊！！”  
“……疼……”  
克劳德甚至找不到回应的词语，他本来应该诅咒辱骂眼前这个家伙的，但是生理反应过于强烈，甚至泪水溢出眼角。   
克劳德只觉得朦胧的视野中所有东西都仿佛在燃烧，皮肤湿热高烫仿若熟透的果子，只需要萨菲罗斯再过分一点的揉捏就会溢出汁水。他喉咙深处干渴得几乎裂开，呻吟和话语都彻底地被蒸发在喉咙间。然而顶弄和碾压也不会停下来等他组织语言，那种几乎逼得他发狂的快感和痛感迅速流窜蔓延到全身。  
“……杀了……你……”  
“哦，”萨菲罗斯玩味地抬起对方下巴，“想用哪里杀了我？”  
他的食指探进克劳德柔软的唇，摁压着牙床和软舌，哪怕是对方挣扎的厉害，但是在他眼里都是小鸟没有结果的反抗，是可以轻易就摁下去。  
“用这里？”  
他的手顺着汗湿的皮肤一路下滑，摩挲过骨骼分明的脊背一路到还在吞吐自己性器的甬道入口。  
“还是这里？”  
回应他的是克劳德瞬间因为这样过剩的刺激无意识的哽咽和尖叫，那种半哑着嗓子带着哭腔的呜咽。腰肢绷直的弧度仿佛拉满了即将崩掉的弓弦，又细又柔韧地颤抖着，浑身上下都流窜着一股诡异的热度。  
他的小鸟睁大了一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，在这样的刺激下主动又被迫的二次高潮了。


	2. Chapter 2

“这次不知道能持续多久，”萨菲罗斯稍微用力捏着克劳德的后颈让他抬头看着自己，“太快睡过去的话或许我们应该换个角度来想想了。克劳德，你对我的恨只有这点吗？”  
他的人偶刚刚从漫长的沉睡中被疼痛和过剩的快感拉入现实，追寻着恨意所延伸的方向睁开了眼睛，瞬间就被两次接踵而至的高潮完全打断了所有的想法。  
克劳德所憎恶的，他的仇恨源泉，他曾憧憬过的，他以前向往过的身影都汇聚眼前这个，似乎被造物主所偏爱的男人。萨菲罗斯拥有着天神般的美貌和一头如同月光倾斜下来的长发，纤细浓密的睫毛下是一对碧绿的竖瞳，就仿佛神秘莫测的魔法水晶一般带着对掌控命运的那种高高在上的色泽。  
但是实质上克劳德知道，那不是天神，是恶魔，是他的梦魇，是在某个时间点开始，他就无法逃脱的诅咒。  
萨菲罗斯一直以来都拥有一种能让心脏被骤然攥紧的强烈存在感，现在的他更是如此，那双如同祖母绿一般带着宝石光泽的竖瞳毫无顾忌的凝视着克劳德，就好像一只对着已经到手的猎物肆意打量的猛兽。  
即便是他暂时抬起对方的腰肢抽出了凶悍地性器，但是他的手指还在克劳德身上揉捏着，似乎很满意于皮肤柔韧细腻的触感。这种情况下皮手套的触感足够诡异得让克劳德颤抖，他还陷在浑身酥麻又火烫的情欲中，这些快感足够激烈到掩埋住双重的痛苦。  
他肉体上的，以及精神上的。  
尤其是精神上的，难以描述的胀痛感在脑子里面炸开，然后每一寸神经仿佛都在被细细密密地针反复扎住一般。仿佛脑海里有一个完整的他被撕裂成了千万份，有数不尽的嘶吼和哭嚎在回荡。以至于他分不清不停闪现在眼前、脑海里的到底是什么，却他下意识的又知道了些许不想知道的东西。  
那是杰诺瓦在他和萨菲罗斯之间建立的联系，是海量的、由萨菲罗斯借助种族之间的隐秘环扣传递过来的信息和知识。  
在这之前克劳德真实的人格沉浸在无边的安眠中，他不愿意醒过来，他在逃避、在害怕。但是同时他又是那样的不甘心，带着浓烈的咆哮着的恨意，所以他沿着萨菲罗斯给予的痛苦和过深的快感刺激又从逃避中醒了过来。  
酥酥麻麻像静电一样的刺激感攀爬上脊背，被抚摸的地方热度再次被点燃的感觉让克劳德全身僵硬，他下意识咬住嘴唇，忍耐着那种火热而又焦渴的感觉，似乎在无声的表达自己倔强的抗议和拒绝。  
“呵……”  
湿熟的气息拂过脸颊，沉入耳中的轻笑让克劳德不免蹿上一股怒气，他想反击但是没有丝毫办法，被萨菲罗斯榨干了力气后对方单手就可以将他双手束缚在背后，然后恶劣而又色情地用空出来的手在敏感地带游走，用带着笑意的表情直直地盯着自己。  
“呜……”  
克劳德难堪地从嘴角漏出了呻吟，哪怕他是抗拒的，但是萨菲罗斯刻意用指尖摁压过乳尖，揉捏着那一小块皮肉的刺激依然让他的身体却越来越热，浑身皮肤都透出一种迷人的薄红色。  
“小可怜，”萨菲罗斯捏了捏他的下巴，，“为什么不肯接受呢？”  
他的吻落在克劳德的后颈的瞬间对方的心跳也陡然飙高，细细的汗珠在胸膛的皮肤上渗出。但是克劳德一动也不敢动，因为他发现现在最糟糕的不是自己簌簌发抖的膝盖，而是那一瞬间怮动和情欲被轻易挑唆起来的恐惧感。  
萨菲罗斯轻易地撕下了半扇衣服，他的手劲很大，揉捏过这具柔韧的肢体的时候留下了隐隐疼痛的感觉，指痕重叠在一起形成青紫的斑驳痕迹。偏偏是这种疼痛轻易就让克劳德坠入了高温的炼狱里，连心跳也越来越快。  
“把膝盖打开。”  
“……绝不……唔！”  
面对倔强的反抗萨菲罗斯只是轻笑了几声，他的声线足够华丽，甚至那种充满磁性和性感的嗓音简直可以用艳丽来形容。  
以至于克劳德绝望地想，这绝对是撒旦的低语。  
逃不开了……  
他的心跳过快，绝望和疼痛交织出的抵抗轻易就被欲望侵蚀了大半，于是当萨菲罗斯的手指顺着胸膛滑到克劳德的下腹，直接了当地伸到他僵硬的双腿之间握住微微翘起的性器，用一种称得上粗鲁的力度上下撸动的时候，克劳德几乎是溃败地瑟缩起来。  
“唔……”  
就算再不情愿，些许粘稠的液体已经弄湿了萨菲罗斯的手套，细微的湿濡响声简直烫伤了克劳德的耳朵，他的眼角涌现一片湿润，天空一般色泽的蓝色眼睛里饱含着羞耻愤怒与倔强不甘。  
“不……呜……”  
湿润的前端被恶意地抠挖过，紧接着柔软的底部和会阴被摁压着。克劳德咬牙死命忍耐住呻吟，可是咽喉却开始颤抖起来，粗重地喘息。但是他无法阻挡那岩浆般奔涌至全身的快感，意识里开始闪耀的光点就像是迸溅出的火星，烧灼得神经都开始疼痛了，与此同时大腿内侧的韧带绞紧了，膝盖不自觉的往下垮塌，细嫩的皮肉触碰到一柄热烫的性器时全身都哆嗦起来。  
“你看，这不是把膝盖打开了吗？”  
萨菲罗斯嘴角勾起一丝残酷的笑意，端详着对方都快要哭出来的那张脸以及感受着慌张如雷声鼓动的心跳，猝不及防地抬起那截细腰在对方再也无法遏制的尖叫中顶了进去。  
“啊啊……呃……呜……不!”  
克劳德竭尽全力地挣扎着，他的手被反剪在身后无从发力，只能无助地抽动着小臂以示抗议。但是那种被完全撑开的压迫感过于强烈了，硬热的凶器不管不顾地顶开痉挛的内壁，让他甚至有一种身体魂灵都被萨菲罗斯硬生生撬开的错觉。  
就像是被强行打开的蚌壳，露出足够柔软的内里来供对方欣赏打量。  
萨菲罗斯低头在克劳德肩头白皙的皮肤上留下了一个新鲜的咬痕，强势地挺腰将那柄凶器深深插到不断痉挛吮吸的甬道软肉最深处。这个姿势可以进得足够深，一瞬间克劳德恍惚觉得连魂魄都好像被挤压出来。  
他全身都在剧烈颤栗着，膝盖在细细地抖动着，那种强烈的被侵占感让克劳德瞬间头昏目眩，所有的感知都被挤压到了别的地方，只能由着萨菲罗斯完全地侵占住了他的身心。  
“呜……啊啊……!”  
这还仅仅是被插入而已，都能让他体会到快要死掉的快感，眼前所有的东西开始了眩晕，然后迸溅出黑白的光斑。心脏超负荷地承担着这种过深刺激带来的极端感受，但是萨菲罗斯根本不会给他适应的时间，就开始恶意地、由着自己心意开始享用这具湿热又倔强的身体。  
“这份礼物怎么样？”  
“去死……”  
“这可不是什么好孩子的回答。”  
于是快感被残酷地引导着，一再被摩擦的弱点生出让意识都粉碎的快乐，但是强硬的顶弄还迸溅出了如同破碎的玻璃渣一般的刺痛。血管似乎因此而肿胀了起来，血液加速让耳边甚至出现了呼啸的风声，被浸入岩浆一般灼痛的神经在阵阵颤栗。   
被掌控了，克劳德绝望地想着，包括精神和肉体在内。  
他陷入了一个悖论，他不想屈服于萨菲罗斯，哪怕是打斗，厮杀，搏斗，什么也好，他绝对不会屈服于萨菲罗斯的暴力。但是现在这样他做不到，在无法遏制的苦痛和浓稠的，连绵不断的快感中的挣扎过于绝望，对于现在的他来说太超过了。  
他十四岁仰慕萨菲罗斯将军而虚报年龄参军，十六岁遭逢巨变神志不清地被抬入实验室，再次睁开眼睛就如同现在这般被男人完全掌控在床笫之间让他不知所措。  
他为此发疯地挣扎抗拒过，但是没有用的，真实的克劳德出现后会意识会自动地开始接收海量的信息，过载的脑力消耗让他头痛欲裂的同时也迅速地榨干了身体的能量储备。再加上改造后的诸多指令变成了基因，深刻又顽固地刻在他的本能之中。萨菲罗斯对他的掌控是压制性的，无论是从Fatima的角度还是从杰诺瓦的种族上。  
于是他的恨意在累加，少年的情感干净又透彻，爱的时候像是最透亮的水晶，一眼就可以望到最真实的深处，连仇恨也是这样，恨起来的时候足够决绝，不夹杂任何杂质一般的浓烈澄澈得可以让自己都喘不过气来。  
“我喜欢这样的东西。”  
“恨得再深一点如何？”  
萨菲罗斯的顶弄没有停下，硬热的性器似乎在试探克劳德能忍耐到何种程度，于是他会用力贯穿到深处，不断碾压着克劳德脆弱敏感的地带。  
“爱会消退，记忆会淡去，但是恨不一样，是吧克劳德？”  
似乎脑浆都开始沸腾了，克劳德的臀丘肌肉不住收缩，他在萨菲罗斯的话语和压制下开始拼命挣扎。但是在萨菲罗斯掌控下越挣扎撞击就越狠戾，不再制造过剩的快感只是单纯地戳弄的话，被无情地翻搅、摩擦着黏膜身体就开始抽搐痉挛，连带意识都开始混沌不清。  
他力气流失的很快，而面对克劳德的挣扎和抗议，萨菲罗斯只会用更彻底的顶弄来回应。  
“啊……唔……呜啊……!”  
克劳德的喉咙开始一阵阵痉挛，他仰着头全身汗流如注，意识更是一片迷蒙，像是完全困缚在了地狱的烈火中。腿间一片濡湿，早就分不清到底在疼痛亦或者是快感中高潮了多少次。他抽搐得厉害，连喉咙里的呜咽声都渐渐低了下去。  
“没坚持过二十分钟这次。”  
萨菲罗斯松开了一直反剪这克劳德一双手腕的手，捏了捏对方后颈打横把他抱起。在走向卧室的路上随手撕下剩余的布料，然后将他已经毫无反抗力的小鸟扔到了床上。克劳德神智不太清醒地蜷缩在软枕和被褥之间，迷茫着望着站在床头的那个男人解开了外套随手扔到地上。  
萨菲罗斯脱掉了皮大衣，然后是内置的装备束缚带，扔掉手套抽掉皮带，最后褪下裤子。  
肩宽腰细的高大身材在除去衣物后有着更加致命又浓烈的吸引力，每一个动作之间都在拼命地往外溢着荷尔蒙。但是克劳德懵懂地趴在床上，似乎还没明白对方要干什么。  
直到萨菲罗斯的刀在手上展露身形，随着正宗划开皮肉的细小声音，无法遏制的，就像是被什么完全占据了神智一般。克劳德猛地抬起头看着萨菲罗斯，眼里流露出了茫然的渴望。  
“自己喝。”  
淌出的血线被舔去，少年粉嫩的舌头和柔软的唇瓣划过皮肤的触感稍微让萨菲罗斯满意地眯了眯眼睛。再结合是杰诺瓦的本性，而不断渴望补充同类的细胞也是完全融合体还没有成熟的标志。  
“好孩子，希望这次你能让我稍微尽兴一点。”  
克劳德被完全推到了被褥里，恢复了些许理智想要从萨菲罗斯的身下逃开，但是对方顺势托起克劳德的腰部一用力，掐着后颈就让他趴跪在床上。完全没有给克劳德准备的时间，那柄让他痛恨又畏惧的凶器猛然插入的感觉是过于的鲜明，几乎是同时克劳德呜咽着咬住了嘴唇，手指下意识地扣住了身下的织物。  
他被提着腰压制在了萨菲罗斯身下，身体不知道为什么提不上劲，但是顶弄和进出律动强劲而又凶悍，逼迫他从喉咙深处发出一阵痉挛地喘息，下意识地想要挣扎逃脱，却全部都被萨菲罗斯强行压制住。  
克劳德的双手紧拽着床单，汗湿的脊背不自然地挺起僵直着，后方胀疼酸痛得难受，强烈的异物感压迫到小腹。但是他依然咬着过于艳红的嘴唇，拼命压制着自己的喘息，只剩下雪白的肩膀在剧烈地耸动。  
吱嘎……  
“啊！”  
床架轻微的摇晃了一下，与此同时在体内肆虐的凶器也残忍地辗压到敏感点，克劳德几乎是忍不住了一般尖叫了一声，颤栗的腰部塌陷出一段美妙的曲线，两扇漂亮的蝴蝶骨在不自觉地颤抖着，他完全没有抵抗力一般又被插射了。  
大脑在一瞬间变得过分清明又迟钝，恐惧和愤怒叠加在一起，想要逃走又无能为力但是身体又完全地瘫软下去，仿佛在向萨菲罗斯妥协一般，连泄出的呻吟都开始变得绵软。  
但是他不想，也不愿意向萨菲罗斯屈服。那双漂亮的眼睛带着水汽也能看出毫不遮掩的恨意和不甘心。哪怕是心跳急速的仿佛心脏都要跳出来了，全身都在还没有褪去的高潮中瑟瑟发抖，克劳德依然死咬着嘴唇试图封闭掉所有的呻吟，倔强地瞪着萨菲罗斯。  
“真是好眼神，我喜欢。”  
萨菲罗斯掐着那截拧起来的细腰把对方完全反过来，他完全没有体贴对方还在不应期的打算。手指划过滚烫发热的皮肤，握住髋部就一口气挺进到最深处，剧烈的摩擦让克劳德弓起腰身往后栽进软垫之中。他的后颈完全僵硬着拗起，指尖都在颤栗。  
其实比起做爱来说，更像是一场打斗，哪怕是萨菲罗斯单方面压制着克劳德，但是他们还在比试看谁能让谁屈服。   
汗水遍布全身，连呻吟都快发不出来了，也记不清自己到底射了几次，用了什么姿势，只隐隐察觉到萨菲罗斯迸射在体内的精液，似乎顺着大腿根部黏糊的滑下来。他浑身都是湿漉漉的，不知道混杂了多少体液，大脑晕眩着连太阳穴都在怦怦跳动，身上遍布青紫的痕迹和齿印。克劳德只觉得前面的性器已经到了极限，射不出东西但是顶端那个通红的小口涩痛地厉害。  
萨菲罗斯抓住他无意识往前伸长的那只手，在手腕的地方稍微用力咬出了一个痕迹，满意地听到身下还不肯求饶的克劳德意识不清的痛哼。全身都软掉了唯独意识还在倔强的反抗着，当然这只能让萨菲罗斯在品尝享用的时候觉得更加可口的点缀。  
顶弄到最深处，享受一般感受着内里软肉无微不至地服侍。他捏着少年纤细的脖颈深深地吻下去，那种要窒息一般的力度，撬开还试图抵抗的牙齿和唇舌，牢牢控制住还在抽搐的手脚。  
松开的时候克劳德已经完全坠入了昏睡之中，哪怕剧烈的喘息和心跳还没有完全平复下来。萨菲罗斯伸手把完全抱在身上仰躺在那张大床上，即便是对方已经被他折腾到失去意识，他的呼吸和心跳似乎至始至终都没有太大的起伏。  
室内渐渐安静下来，克劳德的呼吸也逐渐平复，那双碧绿的蛇瞳依然没有闭上，看着天花板似乎泛着幽幽的冷光。  
“耐心点母亲，他还小。”  
“以这个心智状况他可撑不到那个时候，现在单是信息量就能把他的人格给淹没掉。”  
所以尽情地睡吧，萨菲罗斯手指碾过克劳德红肿的唇瓣，希望下次见到你能有所进步啊。  
我可爱的黄金鸟。


End file.
